


Grip

by bossbeth



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Sexual Tension, just a little talk and gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Dani sees the way Grace looks at her, and has a question.
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 16
Kudos: 270





	Grip

The commander had taught Grace a lot of things. Practical things, like how to exercise proper trigger control, how to speak a handful of Spanish, and how you shouldn’t go the long way around if through was going to be easier.

It turned out the commander figured out some of that early on, because it was after dinner one night - after Sarah had volunteered Grace for first watch, and abandoned the two of them for her room - that Dani stood in front of Grace and said, “The way you look at me…”

Grace watched Dani’s brow furrow as she asked the question, straight through.

“What was I to you?”

Grace stuttered. Swallowed.

 _It’s your metabolism,_ she told herself. _Not any weakness within you._

_They ripped all that out when you died for her._

Grace shook her head, determined to stay the course. “That’s not important.”

Dani reached out, and Grace grabbed her wrist, holding her inches away with a warning expression. “I mean it, Dani. You are more important than whatever… Whatever I felt for her.”

Dani’s face softened. She twisted her hand ever so slightly, and Grace let her go.

“And besides that… you’re not her. Not yet. You’re someone different.” Grace blinked rapidly. “I’m someone different, too, with this you.”

The smaller woman unballed her fists, and tried again. “You came here for me,” said Dani, voice even.

She reached out her hand once more.

This time, Grace let her.

“You did this to your body. For me.” Dani traced the scar at Grace’s cheek. “And I have a suspicion as to why. So tell me, Grace. Not in the future, but right now - now in this moment - what am I to you?”

In answer, Grace’s jaw set. “The woman you can become is everything. I have to keep her safe. That’s what matters.“

Irritation flared Dani’s nostrils. Ever so slightly, as Dani’s hand stroked down to her chin, she pressed in her fingers - and despite herself, Grace relaxed.

Dani noticed her settle, and smiled. Her hand trailed down Grace’s throat, under the collar of her button up. Then it was both of Dani’s hands, sliding under the shirt. She kneaded shoulders knotted with tension and augmentation.

She looked into Grace’s eyes, and Grace hoped desperately that the ache she felt wasn’t plain on her face.

“Is it all right if I touch you?” Dani whispered.

After a long, drawn out moment, Grace nodded.

And Dani spread her hands, flexing her fingers in the contours carved into Grace’s skin, down the arms of the shirt, tugging them to Grace’s biceps.

That’s where she stopped, twisting the fabric, pinning Grace’s arms at her sides.

Grace was strong, stronger than Dani would ever be - and stronger than the flimsy cotton that bound her.

But Grace was still, and waited, watching for what Dani did next.

Dani smiled ever so slightly. “I can’t believe you’re so stubborn.”

Grace kept watching. “She used to say that.”

“Who?”

Grace smiled back, softly. “You.”

Dani tugged Grace forward, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> In a better world this was eight times as long and mostly service top/power bottom smut, but this is all I have for you, my darlings.
> 
> I am on Twitter as heybossbeth and Tumblr as bossbeth - but please note I am mostly a supercorp, but the fact is I like when the buff, butch-adjacent blonde one is devoted to the smart femme-adjacent brunette one


End file.
